Pour te connaître
by xxxNaeliaxxx
Summary: Voldy est mort. Drago et Harry se supportent. Ron est d'accord, pas Hermione.Une compétition est lancée, avec 2000gallions pour prix.Drago en a besoin. Hermione aidera-t-elle son partenaire ? De nouvelles amitiés vont-elles éclore,voire même l'amour? DM/H
1. A king's cross

Salut salut tout le monde ! Voici la traduction Française de la fiction « Getting to know you » de **lumos-under-the-starry-night.**

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, lâchez vos reviews !

_PS : j'essaie de traduire de sorte à être le plus proche possible du texte, afin de rester dans le style de l'auteur._

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Chapitre 1 : A King's Cross**

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction ! (et les messages en haut et en bas de page :D)

Hermione courut, regardant directement le mur entre les plateformes 9 et 10, plus précisément plateforme 9 ¾. Elle ferma les yeux et les ouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle avait traversé ce qui correspondait à l'entrée pour atteindre la plateforme du Poudlard Express. Elle était excitée d'être de retour, et de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, mais elle était également triste que ce soit sa dernière année là-bas. Encore mieux : on lui avait assigné le rôle de Préfète-en-chef.

Hermione sourit au train écarlate face à elle. Puisqu'elle était Préfète-en-chef, on lui avait demandé de venir une heure et demi plus tôt afin d'aider les nouveaux étudiants à trouver leur compartiment et surtout, pour rencontrer le Préfet-en-chef. '_Je sais que Ron n'est pas Préfet-en-chef, donc il reste Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein et … MALFOY!!__'_ pensa-t-elle amèrement. Le nom du Préfet-en-chef était évident, car Drago avait un père _persuasif_, et, en plus, il était toujours premier de la classe aux côtés d' Hermione.

Sûre d'elle, elle entendit un 'pop' et un garçon d'à peu près son âge avec de splendides cheveux blond-argentés et des yeux gris et aux traits caractéristiques apparut, mais Drago fit une erreur ou peut-être fut-ce une coincidence que Drago apparaisse pile là où Hermione se tenait, si bien qu'il tomba sur elle. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise et tomba à la renverse avec Drago sur elle, avec, en plus, leurs valises à tous les deux. Celle d'Hermione était en-dessous d'eux et celle de Drago reposait horizontalement sur lui. Ils se regardèrent, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, chacun reconnaissant la tête surprise de l'autre. Réalisant soudainement la postion dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils s'efforcèrent de se lever.

"Ooomfff" souffla Drago.

Il tenta de se relever mais en vain, car sa valise, semblant avoir une vie propre, refusa de bouger. Il regretta d'avoir apporté son jeu d'échecs sorcier, qui était fait d'émeraudes et d'argent. Il ne pouvait pas se servir du sol pour se relever, puisqu'ils étaient écrasés entre leurs valises. Hermione ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire.

"Hum...Granger un peu d'aide … ooommff" dit Drago, criant à moitié sur Hermione.

"Heu …. Et comment pourrais-je t'aider e..exactement ?" demanda Hermione, rougissante.

"Essaie de me pousser, Granger" dit Drago, lui attrapant les mains et les mettant sur ses épaules.

"Ok, je vais essayer"dit Hermione. Fermant les yeux, elle poussa aussi fort que possible et Drago fut immédiatement éjecté d'elle.

"Stupide valise" hurla-t-il, donnant un coup de pied dans sa valise, finissant par se faire mal lui-même.

"Ouch" cria-t-il, massant son orteil avec son autre jambe, ce qui le déséquilibra et le fit tomber à al renverse.

Hermione éclata de rire. "Regarde quelle pagaille tu as causée en 3 minutes !" haleta-t-elle à travers ses éclats de rire.

"La ferme, Granger" siffla-t-il. Hermione se retourna et remarqua finalement Dumbledore, qui lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

"Ah Miss Granger, M. Malfoy" dit-il, faisant un signe de tête à chacun d'eux et les passant aux rayons X à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Bonjour professeur" dit Hermione, pendant que Drago faisait comme s'il ne pouvait pas moins s'intéresser à la venue du directeur.

"Ok, tout d'abord je pense que vous deux allez faire de très bons préfets-en-chef. Comme vous le savez sans doute, vous devez être des modèles pour les plus jeunes…" Drago se déconnecta et le reste du monologue du directeur ressembla énormément à "bla bla bla …" , et son regard balaya la station avant de se poser sur la fille à côté de lui qui écoutait intensément toutes les idioties que débitait le directeur. Il leva les yeux au ciel '_Toujours la même Granger dévoreuse de livres__'_ pensa-t-il, _'toujours passionnée par ce que dit le directeur' _. Il hocha la tête. Il remarqua que, maintenant, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son dos et se terminaient en légères boucles, juste sous ses épaules. Ce n'était plus la touffe de cheveux bruns frisés comme avant. Elle portait un T-shirt brun qui s'accordait bien avec ses yeux et ses cheveux et une jupe en jean qui, étonnament, se terminait au-dessus des genoux. Drago détourna les yeux quand elle perçut son regard et, à la place, regarda le directeur qui le regardait lui aussi. Clairement déconcerté, Drago pensa qu'il était sensé dire quelque chose '_Oh merde, qu'est-ce que je vais dire maintenant ?'_ pensa-t-il.

"Oh..hum..oui?" tenta-t-il, ignorant la tentative ratée d'Hermione de réprimer son rire.

"Ah, étant donné que vous n'avez pas écouté, souhaiteriez-vous que je répète ?" demanda Dumbledore gentiment.

"Non Monsieur, je pense que Granger va me dire tout ce que je dois savoir puisqu'elle a probablement mémorisé tout ce que vous avez dit" dit-il avec un sourire en coin à Hermione qui y répondit avec un regard noir.

"Okay, les élèves devraient commencer à arriver, les préfets sont les suivants : Ronald Weasley et Ginny Weasley de Gryffondor, Drago renifla et Hermione le foudroya du regard de nouveau, Pansy Parkinson et Harold Binn pour Serpentard, Ernie Macmillan et Cherry Jackson pour Poufsouffle et Anthony Goldstein et Mélanie Macmillan pour Serdaigle" dit Dumbledore.

Drago et Hermione clignèrent des yeux et Dumbledore était parti.

--

"Oui…donc il a dit que nos devoirs étaient d-" commença Hermione

"Franchement Granger, tu penses que ça m'intéresse ?" l'interrompit Drago.

Il se retourna et alla chercher un compartiment pour mettre sa valise. Hermione soupira et fit de même.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Lâchez vos reviews !**


	2. Poudlard, nous voilà !

Me revoilà avec le 2e chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO..oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Chapitre 2**** – ****Poudlard, nous voilà !**

_Disclaimer: bah comme dans le premier chapitre !_

Hermione et Drago attendaient l'arrivée des élèves, mais il était seulement 10h00 donc personne n'était là, et ces deux-là ne pouvaient se tenir dans le même lieu sans se disputer. Drago était ainsi en train de taper dy pied et de siffler, sachant qu'Hermione allait bientôt exploser.

"Uugghhh…Ca suffit" dit Hermione en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur Drago.

" Continue à faire ça et je –" commença Hermione mais elle vit Drago sortir sa baguette lui aussi.

" Ou quoi Granger?" l'interrompit Drago, dirigeant lui aussi sa baguette vers son torse. Tous deux se lançaient mentalement des poignards, défiant l'autre de faire le premier geste.

" Heu… excusez-moi?" dit une voix nerveuse. Regardant à côté d'eux, ils remarquèrent la présence d'un garçon semblant effrayé, qui les regardait.

"Quoi ?" aboya Drago à l'élève de première année.

"MALFOY, IL EST UN ETUDIANT QUI A BESOIN DE NOTRE AIDE, TU NE PEUX PAS JUSTE LUI CRIER DESSUS" cria Hermione à Drago.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire Granger ?" dit Drago comme s'il parlait à un enfant de 5 ans.

L'ignorant, Hermione se tourna vers le garçon. Mais comme s'il était terrifié de la regarder, il s'enfuit en courant.

"Regarde ce que tu as fait Malfoy! Tu l'as effrayé avec _t__on allure de furet _! dit Hermione, soupirant.

"Moi? Il a probablement regardé ton visage et fuit Miss Je-suis-si-horrible-que-quiconque-me-voit-va-probablement-mourir-de-ma-laideur" dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Content de sa remarque, il se retourna en disant "Donc s'il te plaît, laisse-moi vivre et va escorter ces idiots tellement stupides qu'ils ne peuvent pas trouver le train qui se tient juste devant eux" Il s'étira, laissant Hermione rouge de colère.

--

10h56 du matin.

'_Zut… __Où sont ces deux-là ? Ils n'ont jamais été aussi en retard avant…bon sans compter leur deuxième année où ils avaient rejoint Poudlard en voiture volante.' _pensa Hermione, scrutant les quais à travers la fenêtre du compartiment qu'elle avait trouvé, qui était vide sans Harry et Ron.

10h57 et demi.

_Grrrr…Je vais les tuer quand ils arriveront …ou pas' _pensa-t-elle. Elle se retourna afin de faire face à la porte du compartiment quand elle l'entendit s'ouvrir. Et Harry et Ron se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si en retard ?" dit Hermione sévèrement comme si elle était un professeur demandant à un étudiant pourquoi il était en retard en cours.

"Heureux de te voir aussi, Hermione" dit Harry, s'approchant d'Hermione et la prenant dans ses bras. L'expression d'Hermione s'adoucit et elle les salua tous deux en les prenant dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent, les oreilles de Ron étant rouges depuis le câlin d'Hermione.

"Prêts pour une année normale à Poudlard...finalement ? demanda Harry.

"Ouais…mais je ne pense pas que ce sera une année normale, même so vous-savez...V-Voldemort est mort. Je veux dire, Quand est-ce que ça a déjà été une année normale ?…pas que je ne veuille pas une année calme, normale ou tranquille" dit Ron en regardant Harry et Hermione pour qu'ils l'approuvent.

"Et bien...nous allons voir" répondit Hermione.

Ainsi, six heures s'écoulèrent, Hermione et Ron patrouillant pour remplir leurs devoirs de Préfète-en-chef et Préfet avec un peu plus de disputes avec Drago et le village de Pré-au-lard apparut et se retrouvèrent bientôt en train de chercher une diligence.

"Hey Hermione, Harry et Ron!" dit Neville quand il trouva Harry, Hermione et Ron cherchant une diligence, en se joignant à eux.

"Hey Potter!" cria une voix un peu trop familière à Hermione. Elle, de même que les autres, se retourna et vit Drago Malfoy, essayant de les rejoindre 'je me demandais pourquoi il ne nous avait pas embêtés durant le trajet_' _ pensa Hermione.

Mais Hermione fut surprise par la réponse étonamment amicale d'Harry "Oh hey Malfoy!"et la réponse de Drago laissa Hermione bouche bée pendant qu'il sortait la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et la lui rendait, en lui disant " ben...merci de me l'avoir prêtée, Potter…euh, vous ne trouvez pas de diligence?"

"Non, il y a foule ce soir" dit Harry, souriant légèrement.

"Et bien, je suis tout seul dans la mienne, donc…-" commença Drago, prenant un air important.

Il fut interrompu par Harry qui dit "Oh, pourrions-nous nous joindre à toi, ils ont l'air prêts à démarrer". _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?__ Tous les deux font comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été ennemis !Attends, il n'est pas notre ennemi ?…ahhh…le monde devient fou! Pourquoi se comportent-ils comme ça ? Suis-je la seule personne à penser que c'est fou ? _pensa Hermione en regardant tour à tour Drago et Harry d'un air désespéré.

Elle sentit soudain quelqu'un, probablement Ron, la tirer jusqu'à la diligence de Drago et se retrouva assise en face de Drago qui lui sourit dédaigneusement. Attends, n'était-il pas sensé être sympa ?

"Harry? Pourquoi êtes-vous sympas l'un avec l'autre? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

"Parce que Malfoy a aidé l'ordre à gagner la guerre. Il espionnait Lucius et nous informait durant la guerre cet été...Poussant sa famille à le déshériter…mais il a choisi le bon côté, pendant cette guerre." said Harry

Elle regarda le sourire en coin de Drago. '_O__h!_' pensa-t-elle.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO..oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Reviews !**


	3. Le concours

**Me revoici me revoilà, avec le 3e chapitre de cette fiction ! Please, prenez la peine de poster une chtite review, merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fat **!

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Chapitre 3**** – ****Le concours **

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part la traduction

"Donc vous êtes amis ?" demanda Hermione, pensant clairement que ce n'était pas possible.

"Pas exactement…c'est juste qu'on se fait confiance et nous sommes tout les deux civils, rien d'autre." dit Harry.

"Ron ? Tu n'as rien dit. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" demanda-t-elle. '_oh la la…Ron est calme et Malefoy et Harry se supportent …pff, où va le monde'_ pensa Hermione.

"Quoi ? Ca ne me pose pas de problème. Mais Malefoy, je ne peux pas ête sympa avec toi. JE vais juste être civil" dit Ron levant les mains, qui savait que Drago avait aidé l'Ordre.

"Pas de problème" répondit Drago. Hermione se racla la gorge '_Suis-je la seule à trouver ça étrange ?__' _pensa-t-elle, se pinçant rapidement pour voir si ce n'était pas un rêve…

"Ooohhh" dit-elle en réalisant que c'était sans aucun doute la réalité. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra deux yeux couleur argent qui la regardaient étrangement.

"Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais mal toute seule ? Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Harry tandis que la carriole s'arrêtait.

"Explique-moi, toi ! D'un coup je t'entends dire que ce … furet…ton ennemi depuis 6 ans…lui-"dit-elle, pointa Drago du doigt"-à côté de qui Dudley ressemble à un garçon réfléchissant beaucoup…qui est sympa avec toi et toi avec _lui _? Explique-moi Harry et explique-moi _maintenant_ ce qu'il se passe !" dit-elle en se levant, et faisant face rageusement au château.

'_Cette fille est bien téméraire, et qui est ce Dudley__?'_ pensa Drago. Ils sortirent de la diligence et marchèrent vers le château eux aussi.

--

Hermione se précipita vers le château et entra dans le Grand Hall où les élèves affamés attendaient le discours de Dumbledore pour qu'il les laisse manger. En pensant à la nourriture, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait faim.

"Hermione, comment vas-tu? Félicitations pour être devenue Préfète-en-chef! Ca te va bien !" l'accueillit la familière voix de Ginny, la soeur de Ron tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Lavande à la table des Gryffondor.

Elle se retourna et sourit. Elles n'avaient pas pu parler pendant la réunion des préfets dans le train.

"Salut Ginny, bravo d'être devenur préfète ! Et merci, l'insigne de préfète te va très bien aussi!" dit Hermione.

"Ouais, Maman est très fière, et c'est sympa à part que je dois passer plus de temps avec _Ron _! Il va probablement m'interroger sur ma vie amoureuse, et mettre son long nez dans mes affaires, comme vous n'allez sûrement pas partir à l'aventure cette année… puisque, V-V-Voldemort est mort" dit Ginny en grimaçant.

Le hall devint soudainement silenceux. Hermione regarda Ginny, dont la mâchoire aurait pu toucher le sol. Elle se retourna et vit Harry, Drago et Ron traversant la Grand Salle, riant.

Drago s'approcha de la table des Serpentards et s'y assit. Mais quelque chose était étrange. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas censés s'éloigner de leur prince, si ? Harry s'assit avec une expression compatissante et expliqua à Hermione que puisque Drago soutenait l'Ordre, les autres membres de la maison Serpentard ne l'accueillaient plus.

"Qui aurait pu penser que ça allait arriver? L'année dernière, ils semblaient le vénérer et regarde-le maintenant. Ils le traitent comme un étranger" dit Harry, faisant un signe de tête à Drago.

--

'Tink, tink, tink' le son de la cuillère tapant le gobelet résonna à tarvers la Grande Salle, forçant tout le monde à se taire. Les Première année entrèrent, regardant nerveusement autour d'eux. Ils allèrent jusqu'au bout de la salle et resta là, groupés, écoutant tous le Professeur McGonagall.

"Borgin, Sameul" commença-t-elle en lisant sa liste. Le première année s'assit sur le tabouret et elle plaça le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Le chapeau glissa, couvrant ses yeux d'un vert sombre.

"Serpentard" cria le chapeau, d'une voix puissante et claire. Ainsi, un par un, ils furent répartis et placés dans la maison qui leur convenait. Ils étaient ainsi, 16 Gryffondor, 15 Serpentard, 10 Serdaigle et 6 Poufsouffle.

" Je suis sûr que vous avez tous très envie de vous allonger et de dormir dans vos lits à baldaquinqui vous attendent. Cependant, attendez quelques minutes tandis que je fais ces annonces. La forêt interdite est interdite pour tous. Tous produits des Farces pour sorciers Facétieux des Weasley ne sont pas autorisés" dit Dumbledore, souriant aux grognements qi remplisaient le réfectoire.

"Mais, le plus important, il y a un nouveau programme pour les 6e et 7e année, pour l'unité des maisons et qui est obligatoire. Ce programme est un concours, qui regroupera en binômes deux élèves du sexe opposé, et le concours testera quelle paire connaît le plus de choses sur l'autre. Et la récompense sera de 2000 gallions" annonça Dumbledore. Tous els élèves se mirent à chuchoter d'excitation et ils quittèrent bruyamment la salle, suivant leurs préfets.

'_C'est ma seule chance de me faire de l'argent pour le future__. J'en ai très peu maintenant que Mère et Père m'ont laissé sans rien. J'ai vraiment besoin de cet argent' _pensa Drago. Il avait vraiment besoin de cette argent et 2000 gallions étaient une somme !

'_Hmmm… ça pourrait être embêtant…ou vrament amusant, ça dépend de qui est mon binôme' _

pensa Hermione. Elle se leva et alla rencontrer Dumbledore avec drago, puisqu'ils étaient Préfets-en-chef.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Allez, une chtite review, ça vous prend trois secondes ! Pleaaaassseee !**


	4. En paires !

**Disclaimer: Absolument rien ne m'appartient : les lieux et personages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire à lumos_under_the_starry_night**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Chapitre 4: ****En paires !**

Hermione et Drago marchèrent à l'encontre de Dumbledore, qui leur sourit pour la deuxième fois de la journée,. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy" dit-il, saluant d'un hochement de tête chacun d'entre eux.

"Bien, puisque vous deux êtes préfets-en-chef, vous vivrez dans des dortoirs séparés des autres", annonça-t-il.

Se frottant les mains, Draco répliqua « Ouais…enfin éloigné de ces idiots des dortoirs de Serpentard".

'_On est d'accord sur un point…Attends, ça veut dire qu'on doit partager…un dortoir…loin de Harry, Ron et Ginny ! Avec Malefoy !!! Ahhhhhh…à l'aide !!!' _pensa Hermione, paniquant. _'Respire profondément 'Mione, tu peux le faire…oui, c'est bien, inspiration, expiration… pfiou.' _Hermione se calma et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

Celui-ci se tourna et les conduisit hors du Grand Hall. Ils montèrent cinq étages, traversèrent un corridor et passèrent à travers plusieurs salles de classe qui n'étaient plus utilisées, et atteignirent une peinture, qui devait avoir environ la taille de Dumbledore. La peinture représentait Drago et Hermione, plus jeunes de quelques années. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, riant et se murmurant des choses, trempant leurs pieds dans le lac devant le banc. Il y avait une balançoire, qui était accrochée à un arbre et le Drago du tableau se leva et commença à pousser et tirer la balançoire sur laquelle était installée une Hermione rieuse.

"Vous pouvez choisir le mot de passé maintenant" affirma Dumbledore, et Hermione lui prêta de nouveau attention.

"Hmmm…quell est le lieu de cette peinture ?" demanda la Gryffondor.

"En quoi ça t'importe, Granger ?" demanda Drago, irrité.

"Ferme-la, Malefoy" riposta Hermione, tout aussi énervée.

"C'est dans Willow Hill (ndla : la colline du saule)" répondit le directeur, qui rappela de nouveau sa présence.

"Dans ce cas, le mot de passé pourrait être Willow Hill" suggéra la jeune brune.

"Ouais, ouais, bien sûr…Je veux juste aller dormir" dit Draco, qui en fait pensa que c'était plutôt sympa qu'Hermione ait trouvé ce mot de passe ainsi. Ses paupières étaient si fermées qu'il était difficile de voir ses yeux argentés.

Le Drago de la peinture les autorisa à entrer, et ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder autour d'eux, même le Serpentard, qui gardait ses yeux ouverts en les tirant avec son index.

"Wow, c'est beaucoup mieux que les autres salles communes !" souffla Hermione, émerveillée par leur salle commune, qui était aux couleurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Hermione était comme frappe par la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le lac, avec un petit canapé et une couverture moelleuse.

'_Oh! Je pourrais passer ma vie ici, et je pourrai lire !'_ songea Hermione, soupirant.

"Bien, maintenant que vous êtes installés, vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos lits, et je suis persuadé que vous ferez d'excellents Préfets-en-chef et travaillerez très bien ensemble pour _tout_ !" dit Dumbledore.

Drago and Hermione clignèrent des yeux et pour la seconde fois de ce jour mouvementé, Dumbledore avait disparu.

"Que voulait-il dire par "tout" ?" demanda Hermione, mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut le claquement de sa porte.

Hermione étant également fatiguée, elle repoussa sa lecture au lendemain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Au petit-déjeuner, le lendemain matin_

"Vos partenaires seront postés en dehors du Grand Hall, et je vous préviens que tout le monde ne sera pas satisfait. " dit McGonagall.

"Les listes sont affichées tout autour, et sur les portes du Grand Hall, afin de s'assurer que personne ne soit blessé." termina McGonagall. Tous les 6e et 7e année se bousculèrent et coururent vers les portes. _'ça n'aidera pas'_ pensa McGonagall, irritée.

Une des listes :

Amy Cirrus et Seamus Finnegan

Anthony Goldstein et Melanie Macmillan (Préfets)

Dean Thomas et Padma Patil

Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger (Préfets-en-chef)

Ernie Macmillan et Cherry Jackson (Préfets)

Ginny Weasely (Préfet) et Blaise Zabini

Hannah Abbot et Michael Corner

Harry Potter et Cho Chang

Harold Binn (Préfet) et Hillary Spenser

Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat

Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson (Prefects)

Theodore Nott et Parvati Patil

Tous les élèves de cette liste gémirent, et Hermione courut vers Dumbledore.

"Professeur, ne pourriez-vous pas changer mon partenaire, je suis avec lui pour tous les cours et on vis dans les même appartements, je ne peux pas le supporter plus que ça ! Attendez…_tout _? Donc c'est pour ça que vous avez dit _tout_ hier ? dit Hermione en un souffle.

"Miss Granger, vous êtes tous deux Préfets-en-chef et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je vous ai mis ensemble. Et j'ai entendu que vous aviez des…problèmes à régler étant donné que parmi vos amis, vous êtes la seule à ne pas l'accepter ? Et vivre ensemble peut être utilisé comme un avantage !" répondit Dumbledore.

Il se retourna et commença à partir, cependant, il se tourna de nouveau et regarda l'expression désespérée d'Hermione avant de lui sourire et de dire "… Et ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Miss Granger".

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Continuez à envoyer vos reviews ! ****Dumbledore complote quelque chose (quand est-ce qu'il ne le fait pas ?)**


End file.
